


The Serpent's Kiss

by Notatracer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), The Fall (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: In the isolated loneliness of an abandoned Eden, Aziraphale welcomed the company of the Serpent. Little did he know that his touch would reawaken a memory. One of many that had been lost.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20





	The Serpent's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Soar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/gifts).



_It was a rather lovely day in the Garden._

_Every day used to be lovely, perfect in fact. Since the humans were expelled, the weather has become increasingly more unpredictable. I'll be forced to leave Eden soon - Earth all together, I would imagine. Until then, I've decided to enjoy the feeling of grass under my feet, wind in my hair, sunshine on my face._

_When water pours from the sky, I have no shelter except for my own wings combined with what little cover the trees provide. But, even poor weather days in Eden are better than the sterile environment of ... other places. Sadly, some of the fruit have already begun to rot and I've yet to see any replacements. I fear the Garden is dying._

* * *

As I sat underneath a tree, grateful for such splendid weather, I bit into the flesh of a small apple. I can't say it was the most flavourful I've ever eaten, but it wasn't rotting so it had that going for it.

A large, black and red shape dropped from one of the branches, landing beside me. Ah yes, the Serpent - the only other remaining inhabitant. I was surprised to find that he hadn't left once his temptation had been accomplished. On most days, he stayed hidden amongst the vegetation, but I could feel his presence nearby. I would never admit it, but I was grateful for his company.

He morphed into his more human form - shaking out his wings, carelessly bumping them against my own. I thought about saying something along the lines of how rude it was to jostle an angel's wings, but I let it go. I looked away, not wanting him to notice just how happy I was to see him.

He leaned closer, quickly pressing his lips to the side of my face. I turned, rubbing at my cheek where the brief brush still tingled.

"What was that?"

"A lip press. It's how the humans would say 'hello.'"

"Oh. Hello."

I attempted to reciprocate the lip press, but just before I touched his cheek, he turned his head and our lips met. I broke contact immediately.

"I do apologise. I didn't mean-"

"It's ok, angel. I've seen them press lips together. Many times."

"Humans are very odd creatures. But, I must admit that they have a delightful way of greeting each other."

"There's, er, more to the lip press if you'd like me to show you."

"Oh, yes! I wasn't able to observe their habits as much as I would've liked. They seemed endlessly fascinating."

"More entertaining than fascinating, really."

His lips met mine again, the tingling at the contact of our skin also returning. I didn't have much time to be immersed in the sensation when something wet pressed insistently at my mouth, parting my lips. I pulled away. His cheeks had a slightly pink tinge to them as he slid his tongue back into his own mouth.

"Too much?"

I considered him for a long moment before I made my decision.

"No, it was just ... unexpected. Perhaps we could try again?"

I opened my lips in anticipation. The apple rolled from my hand, forgotten, as our tongues greeted each other. It was strange at first, but the more he tasted my mouth - _we_ tasted each other's mouths, the more wonderful it felt. I thought fruit was delicious, but nothing compared to this. I felt a bit light headed as the tingling sensation traversed my entire body. It was wonderful. It was blissful. It was- it was ... Oh, dear.

He pulled back, a grin spreading across his face as he looked down.

"Angel! Are you making an effort for me?"

"No. Yes. No. I mean ... It came with this body's corporeal form. It seems to have a mind of its own sometimes, and I just didn't have the heart to will it away. Besides, I like the way it feels when I eat a particularly delectable piece of fruit."

"I like watching you eat."

"I know. You're not as sneaky of a serpent as you think you are."

It was then that I noticed his hand, and an unspoken question, hovering between us.

"You can touch me. I won't smite you."

He reached out gently to the hardened flesh barely concealed underneath my robes. His fingers traced along the length causing that particular portion of my anatomy to twitch to life. The sudden movement prompted him to jerk his hand away.

"Oh, for Goodness' sake, Crawly. There's nothing to be afraid of."

I guided his hand under my robes, but left it to rest on my thigh. He could choose where he would like to touch from there.

His eyes slipped closed as he hummed, "Mm, warm."

"Would you- That is to say, I'd like to taste your mouth again."

He needed no further prompting and descended upon me, guiding us down onto the grass, my wings stretching out below us. I could feel myself beaming at the feelings that were absolutely radiating from him. I'd never felt such strong, positive emotions directed towards me from the other angels. I couldn't help but wrack my brain; trying to remember an instance of anyone else projecting feelings like this in regards to me. All I could come up with was disappointment and annoyance. However, it was difficult due to the fact that there were huge, gaping holes in my memory that I'd always attributed to the trauma caused by the war between the angels.

As Crawly's fingers and lips explored, greeting new parts of the body I inhabited, an image flashed into my mind. The vision was hazy at first. There was an angel on his knees. His short, black hair was matted with blood that ran down the side of his face. His wings hung limply behind him. When the angel looked up, his bruised face full of anger and grief, I gasped. It was me!

He wasn't exactly like my form of choice, and the hair colour was all wrong, but there was no mistaking that I was looking at myself. Was this a lost memory? Some sort of demonic trickery?

As the haze of the image lifted, other angels became visible. Gabriel was standing before him. Rather, he was standing before _me_. Sandalphon was just behind me, a hand on my shoulder. Whatever fight I may have in me had been stripped by this point.

"... abject failure. It was my recommendation that we cast you out."

"But, I didn't do anything wrong!"

Sandalphon cracked his knuckles as he asked, "Can I break his wings now?"

Gabriel sighed.

"No. The Lord has seen fit to spare this one. On the condition that we expel his defects."

From my outsider perspective, I could see Sandalphon smirk behind the back of the other version of myself. I had no idea that I had ever come this close to being ejected from Heaven. None of this boded well.

"Hold him still."

Sandalphon forcefully grasped me, the other me, by the wrists, holding them up near my shoulders. I was hoping to see myself fight back; even if it was a futile endeavour against the Archangels. I struggled somewhat when Gabriel withdrew a small dagger from the sash of his robes, but Sandalphon soon put an end to my hopes of escape.

When Gabriel's dagger withdrew from my side, instead of blood, as one might expect, an airy substance floated out from the wound. I'm not sure how to properly describe it in words - it was a bit like a cloud, but one that stretched and swirled. It was, in the simplest of terms, my ethereal essence escaping from my completely indescribable true angelic form. As the cloud-like substance continued to flow from my body, seeming to take my very life with it, Sandalphon shoved me to the ground.

The ethereal essence coalesced, briefly creating a shape not too dissimilar from my true form, but soon solidified into an angelic body. I knew in that moment exactly what I was looking at -- The other half of my whole. He was beautiful. My outsider self wanted to rush over and protect him, to protect both of them (us), but I was rooted to the spot. A disembodied watcher to what must have been the most traumatising day of my life ... that I didn't even remember.

His large, brown eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, seeming to panic at the sight of my wounded self. We reached out for each other, our fingers almost touching when Sandalphon kicked our hands apart. He grabbed the beautiful angel and hoisted him to his knees.

The angel's voice, so different and yet so familiar rang out, "Since when is it a crime to ask questions?!"

A cry of pain followed as Sandalphon unforgivingly clasped his wings.

Gabriel raised his hand, exclaiming, "Stop!"

Even though I knew in my heart what was about to happen, I still held the tiniest glimmer of hope that history would somehow rewrite itself. The thought was instantly dashed at the expression that crossed Gabriel's face before he spoke again.

"Only break one wing. That'll slow his descent."

Both versions of myself closed our eyes and turned away, neither able to bear witness to the Fall. The most terrible sounds a being could possibly ever make followed by a rush of wind, then nothing but silence.

I opened my eyes to see Gabriel approach my other self. I looked half-dead, as if my very soul had been broken. The colour of my hair had mostly drained out, making it almost as white as I now know it to be. He knelt down, grasping my chin to force me to look up at him.

"Trust me, it was for your own good. Neither of you will remember this or each other. But, I'll remember. You don't deserve to be here amongst us."

He covered my eyes with his hand before continuing.

"Sleep now. When you wake, you won't remember any of what transpired here. You won't remember your past transgressions ... hmm, or your triumphs. In fact, you'll be lucky if you remember your own name."

My head dropped to the floor.

"Aziraphale?"

Crawly's voice brought me mentally back to the Garden. He was staring down at me, his yellow eyes wide with concern.

"Are you ok, angel? You kind of spaced out there for a second. Did my touch hurt you? Your eyes are ... uh, raining. I've never known that to be a good sign."

Oh, no. My eyes _were_ wet. And, my wings had covered him in a feathery embrace. How embarrassing. I shook my head as I unfolded my wings and wiped my face with my hands.

"Not at all. On the contrary, your touch was rather pleasant. I must have become overcome with sensations."

He seemed to accept my explanation, his concern replaced with a smile. I gently pushed at his shoulders, indicating that I preferred to sit.

As we sat beside each other, I took stock of myself, realising just how euphoric my corporeal form felt. Inside there was a deep pain from the regained memory, but the body itself was relaxed and craved to know what our bodies would feel like together without the burdensome clothing between us.

I had no idea if what I had seen was real or not. If so, did he have any memories at all of me? Did he have my missing memories - our memories? Did he have even the slightest idea that we are, in the truest sense of the word, soulmates? I could never tell him. The knowledge that his other half was his hereditary enemy would surely crush him. Plus, an angel and a demon? That just wasn't done.

The other line of thought, which was hard to think of while he gazed at me with the sweetest of smiles, was that he had put those images in my mind. Deceit and temptation were a demon's game. We were repeatedly instructed never to trust anyone from Down Below. They would say or do anything to corrupt us. And, yet.... The way he looked at me, the way my stomach fluttered when I looked at him. I sighed. Feelings are all so terribly complicated.

I desperately wanted to press lips with him again, but knew we shouldn't. Friendships were forbidden.

"I think we should-"

"Yeah."

"Before anyone sees."

"Do you think they're actually watching us? That they even care about us?"

"You ask too many questions."

He let a puff of air escape his nose.

"I've heard that one before."

I searched his face, trying to get some idea of what he was thinking, but he'd closed himself off.

"I'll see you around, angel."

Before I had a chance to respond, he morphed back into his serpent form. As he slithered away, I only managed a whispered, "bye."

Several lonely days passed before I would set eyes on Crawly again. I felt his presence, but there had been no physical signs of him.

As I strolled along under a canopy of trees, wet moss squishing between my toes, an object landed at my feet. It was pear! I scooped it up and bit into it greedily, elated to find any fruit that wasn't putrid. And, oh, I do love pears.

Mid-bite, I happened to catch a glimpse of a serpent's tail dangling from a tree limb. I reached up to run my hand along his scales, a gentle touch as a silent 'thank you.' He wrapped his body around my arm before retracting it to once again hide amongst the leaves.

Warmth spread through my chest and I knew that somehow, someday everything would be ok because we found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumblr](https://famousmortimer.tumblr.com/) with me.


End file.
